


Whipped in Cinnamon and Spice

by Abby_nikki1124



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Anne Shirley, Aged-Up Gilbert Blythe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne Shirley in Denial, Anne shirley is whipped and doesn't know it..yet, Diana Barry Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Humor, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Stubborn Anne Shirley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_nikki1124/pseuds/Abby_nikki1124
Summary: Anne works at Bakery owned by her parents Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert. Gilbert works at a coffee shop owned by his brother and sister in law Bash and Mary right across from the bakery. Anne despises Gilbert, Gilbert likes to flirt with Anne, the two very much at opposite spectrum of feelings with one another. Each making constant strikes and tempting one another with remarks at every possible meet up. So what happens when Anne's parents and Gilbert's brother and sister in law decide to join businesses. Chaos ensues, jokes are made, friendships are mended and maybe one another become whipped for each other.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	1. Lemon lavender Cookies

She’s aware she doesn’t start work in another four hours but the buzzing of her mind can’t help but keep her up. Ever since she laid her head on her pillow the idea of lemon and lavender cookies had invaded her mind, and she knew she had to get up immediately to try them. So here she is at four in the morning, whipping her third batch of her lemon batter and lavender glaze right beside her. Her hair in a loose bun, tendrils falling in her face and her green apron smudged in flour. The tables in the bake shop not yet set up, all still hung up on the table, the empty canisters of whip cream and chocolate syrup still on top of the white wooden shelves resting against the periwinkle walls, and the floral antique plates half empty of bake goods in the display case still lay there. 

Anne had been working at Green Gables Bakery ever since she was adopted by the Cuthberts and when she had found out that they had owned a small bake shop that was connected to their apartment, she had become ecstatic and was ready to put her heart into baking. She later insisted she’d work alongside her guardians as it would be a great way to meet new people in Avonlea. Which she did, she became acquainted with many of her friends and worked all through high school and now working through college, trying to maintain her school work and the shop all at the same. But all the more she loved it.

“And that makes sixty lemon and lavender cookies.” Anne beamed looking at the masterpiece she had just concocted on her own. One of the recipes she believes worthy of adding to her collection, the book she has been working on since she was fourteen. The cookies were placed in the display case delicately and the name of the cookies was written in yellow chalk on their chalkboard, along with all the other desserts available for the day. 

“Anne what are you doing up already? It’s only seven in the morning.” Marilla questioned the bubbling young woman who was now putting the chairs down from the table, getting the signs ready, and wiping down the windows.

“Oh, good morning Marilla! I had to try out these new cookies, I couldn’t wait so I thought why not make them now.” She informs Marilla who is setting up the rest of the desserts.

“ Another one of your recipes I see, I’m sure they will be wonderful. But you go up and get ready and I’ll handle the rest.” 

“Thanks Marilla!” 

Green Gables was one of the many successful businesses in Avonlea, it was known on their small island as the Bakery with the best Plum Puffs, all Marilla’s doing. She would never give up her recipe, except if you were the only very lucky few that Marilla adored. Anne wasn’t surprised to see the shop busy today, considering it is a Saturday morning. People lined up for Marilla’s plum puffs and Anne’s spice cakes or mini apple pies whenever they could. She loved seeing people come in and out of the shop, talking and laughing with one another. Anne liked to imagine each person had a story, why they were there, why the person bought a cake with only purple frosting, why some chose to sit at the same spots. She was enamored in her thoughts about those people possibly living a tale of woe, or perhaps some were old friends finally getting to see one another, and maybe the elderly couple she saw every Saturday morning at the corner table were high school sweethearts. That was her favorite part of working at the front, getting to greet everyone including her best friends that begged her for a free piece of her spice cake from time to time. In which Anne would give in like usual, but of course not without paying it back with her own money. 

“Anne please can I get a chocolate chip cookie please!” The pleading small voice brings her out from her thoughts. She is grateful the bakery is no longer at it’s rush hour, only a couple people hanging around.

“ Where’s your sister? She has to give me the O.K and I’ll give you the cookie. I am not having a repeat of what happened last time when your mom came in and gave me her piece of her mind about you not being allowed to eat sweets before 12pm.” Anne tells her best friend's little sister who is pouting, looking up at her. 

“ But Anne, Diana said I could have a cookie. Please I am in need of a chocolate chip cookie, I can only handle my mother’s nagging about my violin lessons for a bit longer. You know how my mother is Anne, please pretty please with a bright smile from your favorite best friend’s sister. “ Minnie May gives her the big puppy dog eyes, with her eyelash’s batting a mile a minute. Anne wants to laugh, she knows she learned this from Diana.

“ Anne just give her the damn cookie, she will never stop nagging if you don't, plus mother is out of town and what she doesn’t know won't hurt.” Diana pipes in and hands Anne her card, Anne then gives Minnie May her cookie who grabs it like someone who has never had sugar in their life and curtsy's going to the usual spot Diana hangs out at.

“Did she just curtsy?" 

“She is convinced she is a long lost princess and everyone around her is just her servants. I don’t question her anymore, not after she grabbed my favorite shirt and burned it when my parents begged me to tell her that Santa Clause isn't real. Anyways want to study after? I’ll get us some of our favorite tea.” Diana lures Anne giving the same look Minnie May did not so long ago. 

“Fine, but please do not get the tea from Rise and Grind. I refuse to even step foot in there.” 

“I know, I know. You don’t want to see him who shall not be named. I’ll get it from the other coffee shop around the corner.” Diana tells her as she sees Anne restock the plum puffs and left over mini apple pies.

“That is why I love you Diana, can you get me a chai please? Anne is still busy restocking and arranging the baked goods.

“Let me guess a chai with cinnamon and oat milk.” A male’s voice interrupted the conversation between the two girls and Anne could feel the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Gilbert.” Anne says sternly looking at the curly haired boy, who is seen wearing a red flannel jacket and black jeans. God she wishes she can slap that smirk off his pretty little annoying face.

“Anne” He responds back,still giving his infamous smirk.

“ What do you want?” 

“Is that how you talk to all your customers' carrots?”

“I’m sorry where are my manners at. What can I do for you today? Would you like to try our specialty, it’s called... fuck off. She sweetly musters the kindest voice she can and turns to talk to Diana but sees she has disappeared to where Minnie May is. Traitor she thought.

“Calm down carrots I’m only here because Bash wants some of Marilla’s plum puffs, so may I please have a dozen plum puffs please.” Gilbert asked nicely,looking at her. He likes Anne and he would admit he likes to get under her skin only because he loves when she gets red and flustered. She is enigmatic and he can’t help but feel pulled towards her.

“Fine, that will be $10.25 please.” She goes to grab a white box and fills it with the plum puffs,sealing it with a flower sticker. She rings up his card and gives him the box of baked goods. Only he takes out one dollar and puts it into the tip jar.

“Thanks for the help carrots, and I was right about your favorite being chai with cinnamon and oat milk, right? You used to get it all the time at our shop. See ya around.” Gilbert Winks at Anne and leaves the bakery, leaving a furious Anne in tow. 

The shop that Gilbert had mentioned was none other than Rise and Grind, owned by Gilbert’s brother Sebastian and his wife Mary Lacroix. But Gilbert also seems to be a pain in her ass since he is literally everywhere she goes, meaning she sees those dreaded curls popping around school campus or in the library when she studies. The two as Anne would consider them to be, are rivals or more like enemies. She refuses to even give him her attention whenever they bump into one another. Their shops are literally right across the street from one another and Marilla and Matthew absolutely adore the Lacroix especially their toddler Delphine. They are always going out on dinners together, though Anne always refuses not wanting to ruin their evenings just in case she so happened to make snarky comments at Gilbert or _accidentally_ spill her drink on him. It’s not like he helps either, when they would be the only ones on the block closing their shops, he would find ways to get under skin. Trying to throw random pick up lines at her or telling her if she keeps trying to burn holes at the back of his head by her constant staring or glares, he would like for her to at least buy him dinner first. Everyone knew that was the dynamic between one another, the constant bickering or more like Gilbert flirting and Anne scowling was their thing.

“Anne you’re turning red, breathe.” Diana says, going towards Anne as soon as she sees Gilbert left, Anne is red as her hair and her eyes on the door have yet to leave it’s post.

“I’m going to need to cleanse myself Di, that’s it. Get me some salt and crystals meet me on the fields under the peak of the moonlight.” Anne breathes out, patting her apron down.

“ That’s a little dramatic don’t you think? Plus how bad can it be, you see honey where I was standing I could feel the tension. I think you Anne Shirley deep down have the hots for Gilbert.” 

“This is where I leave my letter of resignation for being your best friend. Di, how much fan fiction have you read in the past two days? You clearly are not okay.” She goes and rests the back of her hand on her forehead to check her temperature. 

“Look, all I am saying is, if that whole situation didn’t happen with you two that made you despise him, you clearly would be jumping his bones already.” Diana shrugs nonchalantly looking at the desserts as if it was any ordinary day.

“ The only thing I have the hots for is to be able to not see his face again and his dumb ass smirks.” She snarls and goes around to go clean up the messy tables. 

“ Fine, I’ll let it go for now. I’m going to go get our teas and we can start studying. Keep an eye out on Minnie May for me please.” Anne nods and sees Diana’s little sister, face covered in chocolate and her eyes glued to her phone.

* * *

“ No, Minnie May you can’t just order a horse online. That’s not how it works.” Anne was explaining to the girl, who keeps showing her phone with pictures of different horses. 

Both of the girls and Diana are sitting at their usual table studying. Time has passed and the bakery is now empty, it’s almost closing time so she doesn’t expect more customers to come. The girls were discussing their literature essays due in a week, while Minnie May was trying to find ways to become a real life princess.

“ Are the Cuthberts here? I need to speak about some urgent business regarding the shops.” It was a voice that seemed so similar to Anne that got her to look up immediately, there was someone she despised or even hated more than Gilbert and that was Billy Andrews. His family owned a lot of the businesses and land and Billy never had to lift a finger. In short, he was an asshole who had an ego that was bigger than his brain could comprehend the word and meaning of belligerent. 

“Billy, Mr. Andrews. Nice to see you here, I’ll go get Matthew and Marilla.” Anne politely tells the father and son, going to grab her guardians.

“ Hello, Mr. Andrews and Billy. How can we help you?” 

“I’ll cut to the chase, we’re raising rent and it needs to be paid in two weeks or I will take this establishment as part of my own. Seeing as you guys are well known here, we believed it was essential to give a fair warning. There are many new business openings that are getting even higher in demand, so I would be concerned if I were you guys.” Mr. Andrews remarkably sneers.

“But you already raised the rent before!” Anne butted in, this was unacceptable to her. She didn’t understand why they would do this, and keep doing this.

“I would be quiet if I were you Shirley.” Billy piped up, warning a mad Anne. Her hands now in fists.

“You can’t expect us to pay that much more do you? It’s already expensive as it is and you want more?!” Marilla told Mr.Andrews trying to stand her ground, not trying to show how worried she actually was. Matthew was watching the interaction between them all and didn’t know what to say or even what to think.

“You have two weeks and that is that.” Mr.Andrews promptly demanded and left with the door slamming shut.

“Two weeks Shirley, two weeks and it’s ours.” Billy says one more time to remind them. Anne was about to give a peace of her mind until she saw the small Brunette girl come from behind and kick Billy right where the sun doesn’t shine. Leaving a grunting Billy kneeling to Minnie May’s eye level.

“Oops sorry mister, I’m really clumsy.” Minnie May innocently tells him, smiling her pearly whites.

“Minnie May!” Everyone shouts at the young girl. Billy hobbles out of the shop still grunting and looking furious. While Anne just can’t help but look at Matthew and Marilla’s faces worried, what are we going to do she thought.

  
  
  
  



	2. Jasmine Berry Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert interact yet again, this time more background about their relationship.

“Hypothetically speaking, how much do you think it would cost me to hire a hit-man?” Anne asks, she’s eating out of a tub of ice cream and grabbing the left-over cookies from today’s sales and crushes them into the vanilla fudge tub. 

Once Billy left limping from Minnie May’s debacle, she could not stop thinking what was going to happen. It’s been almost a week and her anxiety has yet to settle. So when Diana came tonight barging in her room, bag in tow filled with blankets and game boards, she was thanking the heavens above.

“A good couple of hundred dollars, probably a thousand I would assume.” Diana steals the ice cream bucket and spoon. 

“ What about a sugar daddy?” 

“ Now that can be arranged, but I don’t think it would be your cup of tea though. Although, I admire you thinking out of the box.” 

“Ugh, there has to be a way to make up the money. I can’t hire a hit-man, you’re right I would never last a day in the world of being a sugar baby, you said no to trying to put a curse on the Andrews, although that option is still very much open; maybe sell my kidney or become a stripper but let's face it, I have the stamina and core of a noodle. Is there really no other way?” Anne flops onto her bed and stares up to her ceiling, the hanging butterflies she hung when she first came to Avonlea are still there and she wishes she could be as free as them. To fly and no longer have the burden weigh down and clip her wings.

“ Or here’s a thought genius, why don’t you just work and try to find ways to get in more customers than usual?” Diana plops right next to her, looking up to the butterflies. The colors of their hair contrast as they are lying next to each other.

“ I guess so, but it is not as fun or exciting. If we were in a movie right now or in the novels I read, we would have been saved by an anonymous donor or a dreamy gentleman. But reality is reality.” Anne sighed and grabbed the pillow by her and plops her face right into it, screaming.

“I know a dreamy gentleman, he’s not rich but he is a gentleman and he cares about people so much so he is studying to be a doctor.” Diana teases, Anne looks right at her daring to say his name.

“No, not him. He could never be those dreamy characters. He is the bane of my existence and a pain in my ass. His stupid smirks and those winks, who winks that much? Maybe if I get him some eye drops that will stop him or an eye patch.” She is venting out now, her face becoming red as her hair and her hands in fists.   
“Whatever you say, I’m still convinced deep down you have the hots for him- ooph” Anne grabs her pillow and smacks Diana with it.

“What the hell? Anne! Let’s go, Bring it!” The girls both end up in fake fighting stances like at a boxing match and let's all hell break loose.

* * *

Green Gables was extra busy today as Marilla had declared the promotion of, buy two pastries and get one free. It was worth the try, to try to accumulate enough money to pay the Andrews on time. The bakery was the pride and joy of the Cuthbert's and they would be damned to see it go. Across the street Rise and Grind was a full house, packed with people in lines, others coming in and out with trays of coffee and tea. Turns out they had a new signature drink people wanted to try and Anne hates to admit it, but that was a smart idea for them to do. She could see the curly haired boy running back and forth between the lines and the customers. That’s the cursed part of having businesses across the street from one another, she and he could clearly see one another from their line of vision. He is wearing a deep green sweater, something she hasn’t seen him wear before and his hair is a mess but not in a bad way, more like he woke up late and hobbled out of bed without a second thought about the way he looked. Yet, he still looked good. Anne will admit he is rather good looking, but her pure annoyance and indifference towards him overlooks that. She has been staring, and she knows she has for a while when he catches her looking and winks at her and waves. Anne pretends she doesn’t see him and goes back to work. 

“Anne, why were you staring at that guy for so long?” Minnie May comes by the register looking up at Anne as she helps out the last of the customers with a cake order.

“I have no clue what you are talking about Minnie May” She says cluelessly, handing the change and receipt to the customer.

“ You know it is bad to tell lies, It’s okay you can tell me that you like to stare at that handsome guy. I won't tell, I promise.” 

“You know what’s also bad? telling your mom you don’t eat sweets before noon.” Minnie May lets out a gasp like she is horrified to be caught in such an act. 

“ At least I admit to myself I eat them because It makes me happy. You can too, Anne just says you think he’s cute and I’ll be on my way.” 

“You know what I think is cute, you and no cookies for a year.” Anne threatens. 

“ Two chocolate chip cookies or I spill that you make secret goo goo eyes at that boy. What was his name, Gilbert. “ Minnie May looks at Anne, challenging her. 

“First of all I do not make secret goo goo eyes at him, they are hateful eyes. Second, you get one cookie and that’s final.” Anne gets lower to Minnie May’s eye level, trying to get the girl to back down.

“ A cookie and a chocolate milk, or I walk across the street. “ She points to the business across, where Gilbert is seen taking orders going back and forth.

“ You are evil, you know that? Take the cookie and milk and go to your sister.” Anne hands her the treats, and points to the table where Diana is seen doing her homework. 

“ An evil genius you mean.” With that Minnie May skips to the usual table, cookie and milk in tow and a big grin. 

* * *

The shop was not so busy anymore, rush hour gone. The usual seats were taken up by the same people. The elderly couple still sit at the same corner, eating the usual order of plum puffs and Danishes. Anne takes her time and cleans around the bakery, going to refill the mini apple pies and the butterscotch brownies she had made in the morning, one of her favorite recipes she had perfected. She knows that she isn’t supposed to think about the worst if she could not work at the bakery or if they lost the bakery, this became her comfort blanket, the only place where she can fully let herself be, without the weird stares; It was where she was first taught Marilla’s plum puff recipe, where Matthew had made her hot chocolate the days she was feeling sad or the late Christmas nights she would decorate the gingerbread cookies and cupcakes with her friends, while drunk off of hard cider. It was her home and it was a part of her and she would be damned if she ever lost this piece of her. 

“Lost in thought there Cuthbert?” The voice from behind the glass class asks, she looks up and can see the smile and small glimmer of what she thinks looks like hope in his eyes. 

“Oh it’s you.” Her eyes only showed pure annoyance.

“Aww you don’t seem so happy to see me. Cheer up, I bring gifts.” Gilbert raises his hands full of take away paper coffee cups, with the signature Rise and Grind signature.

“What do you want?” Anne sneers and continues about trying to stack the brownies against one another.

“To call a truce, come on Anne. We work across from another our families are practically friends but we are- well we have some type of indifference. I want to change that, we could be friends. You know it’s true from the very first time we first met” Gilbert explains earnestly to her and he sets the coffee cups on the counter. 

* * *

Anne remembers the first time they ran into each other on her first day at university. She was heading towards the school’s coffee shop in the library before the line became too long. She was rushing towards the door, when she bumped into him when they both went towards the door handle. He insisted she go first and she thought it was sweet but her being Anne had made a whole rhetorical speech on how she is grateful, but as an independent woman it is not needed. She persuaded him to enter the library first and he did. She thought he would fight back about his ego being bruised but he simply went his way. Though the occurrence didn't stop there, as he was headed for the coffee shop and had gotten in line. This time it was his turn to pay back the kindness and use his rhetorical skills to have her go in front of him. She had accepted and they talked about their studies, the latest book she was reading and his fascination with medicine and fondness of literature. They had a lot in common and Anne thought he was cute with his unruly curly brown hair and hazel eyes. It was the first time in a while she had a proper conversation with a guy in months, heck even years. By the time they had ordered their drinks, she finds out he likes iced cold brews with a splash of milk. Though that did not surprise her at all, they sat for the majority of the evening talking and studying together. That was until they started to discuss their jobs and the business they worked at. 

“I work at a small bakery, Green Gables. It’s my little nook of an endless array of goods to eat when I’m in need of some sweets or comfort.” She tells him, taking a sip of her latte.

“Wait, you work there? I work at the Rise and Grind shop right across your shop.” He laughs in disbelief. 

“Wow this really is a small world, so what do you think about the desserts from the shop?” 

“Well my brother Bash loves the plum puffs, the spice cakes were a bit dry or a little too much cinnamon for me, but my favorite -”

“What do you mean by too much cinnamon or a bit dry? Are you saying they taste bad because I can assure you, that they are the best damn thing I have came up with.” She interrupts him and Anne lays her drink down on her table, she looks at him confused and a bit hurt.

“ I didn’t mean to say they were bad- they were not bad at all. I just - look I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend.” He tries to tell her eyes full of worry.

“Didn’t mean to offend, how would you like it if I told you that your guy’s coffee tasted so bitter that it might as well be battery acid.” She starts to stand up gathering her things.

“Okay, no I would not like that at all. Wait- does it actually taste like battery acid?” Gilbert gets up as well trying to get her to stay but she is already on her way. 

“Yes, taste like battery acid and your tea taste like soaked cardboard.” She exclaims and walks as fast as she could from him. 

Okay, granted she didn’t like the taste of coffee and all coffee tastes like rancid beans to her. Their tea was not bad, it actually had one of her favorites that she would get all the time, the jasmine berry tea was her go to. But not anymore. 

“How about no, Gilbert. Now leave.” 

“You said my name, you know what I call that, progress.” 

“At least take the drinks, a little birdy told me you used to get the jasmine berry teas all the time. So, I thought to myself, ``Why not bring you one. I promise it won't taste like soaked cardboard” He explains and smiles trying to give her the cup. Anne is hesitant. 

“Fine if I take it and the others will you leave?” Anne tells the curly haired boy, who nods.

She grabs the cup and sees that he wrote, “I’m sorry you don’t like me. But I do like your spice cakes, you’re the spice to my sweet in the cinnamon spice cake.” signed Gil the genius poet. She wants to laugh, she admits, it’s cheesy but kind of cute.

“This is the most-”

“Adorable, cute, sweet, nice thing someone has ever written to you?”

“No, I was going to say stupid.”

“Stupidly amusing that you would forgive me?” 

“You're pushing it Blythe, now leave before I push you out myself.” She points to the door, other hand on her hip.

“See, I was right, you're the spice. I like spice.” Gilbert smirks at her and looks straight at her, not backing down from her eyes. Granted he was taller than her but she was cute he thought.

“You’re insufferable, you know that, gentleman my ass. Why people say you’re the sweetest boy, I could never tell.” She crosses her arms and she can feel the tendrils of her red hair falling out from her bun and her cheeks getting red.

“I'm going, but one more thing, tell Marilla Bash said 8pm sounds perfect for dinner. See you then Anne.” He leaves out the door.

“Wait! What do you mean for dinner?’ She shouts, but he is already walking across the street. 

Anne runs towards the kitchen where Marilla is filling in the cooled puff pastries, apron covered in flour and powdered sugar. But the kitchen smelled as sweet as ever.

“Marilla, why did Gilbert just say that 8pm is a good time for them to come for dinner?” 

“Because I invited them to dinner and you missy are going to be on your best behavior we have some news we want to share with you.” Marilla points at Anne like all the other times she warned her when Anne would go out. 

“What news?”

“Well I guess you will have to be patient and find out won’t you?” 

Anne huffs and walks out of the kitchen, trying to put her foot in it before Marilla gets mad at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what you think? Honestly I kind of have an idea where this is going. One day at a time right?  
> I also know it is short, I'll try to make a longer chapter next, school has been crazy lately. Okay, see ya later.


	3. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merger happens and its shocking news to them.

So it shouldn't be so bad that Gilbert and his family is coming over, maybe they just wanted to catch up. Though Anne would never attend any of these dinners, the fact that Marilla specifically told them to come over to their place is not sitting right. Here Anne is in her room, in the bathroom struggling to put her hair up in a nice low bun, but she cannot for the life of her understand what is going on. She tried to get Marilla to tell her the purpose but she wouldn’t budge and Matthew bless his soul, was quiet as a mouse. Anne is more worried than anything, she wonders if they knew about Gilbert’s and her ongoing feud. Well, more like Anne’s stubbornness getting in the way and Gilbert’s insistent annoyance. She could never get away from him, could she? Anne thought. He had tried to throw an olive branch and he did give her, her once favorite tea. She would admit it tasted better than she remembered not that she would ever admit, but it still never stopped the need to want to smack him every time he smirked at her. God, she really did like him to, when they first had met. She fell for his charming ways, then boom like a detonated bomb it all came crumbling down and it became pure annoyance and hatred towards him. Was she being a bit dramatic? Yes, but she rather keep this up, than be friends with him. Even if a little part of her is interested to see how it would be if they were friends. 

“Anne, come down we have guests!” Marilla shouted, keeping Anne from going further down the path of what ifs.

“Coming!” she shouted, grabbing her phone and going straight to the dining room. She can smell pasta and some fresh baked rolls. Her favorite, basically being carbs and anything covered with cheese. At least that’s one thing that is going in her favor tonight. 

“Anne, how lovely it is to see you!” Sebastian goes towards her, giving her a hug. Anne likes him, he’s always complimenting her desserts whenever they step into one another’s direction and he also makes fun of Gilbert. 

“It’s nice to see you to Bash, Mary, you're looking lovely as usual.” She smiles at them and see’s Gilbert right behind the couple with the most adorable toddler perched at his right hip.

“Is that baby Delphine? You've gotten so big, and still the cutest baby on this planet. Not that I am biased or anything.” Anne goes straight to Delphine who smiles and lifts her arms towards her and grabs the toddler. The other adults had agglomerated into the kitchen, opening wine and chatting. Leaving Anne, Delphine, and Gilbert alone. 

“Oh yea, hi Gilbert.” Anne says monotonously toward the boy, not even a glance in his direction. 

“ wow, I feel so welcomed. Aren’t you just the most bright ray of sunshine Anne?” He tells her, and gives the fakest brightest smile he can muster. He knows he’s getting under her skin, but he honestly can’t help it. If this is the only attention he is going to get from her, then so be it. 

“I am, you should consider yourself lucky to be in my presence.” 

“So that would mean you would be my lucky charm?” 

“Your shoelace is untied, you know that?” 

“You're scowling, you know that?

“Your face is annoying!” She scoffs at him and proceeds to play along with Delly who is too busy mesmerized by Anne’s hair.

“Your undying need to get under my skin is annoying!”

“Your undying love to get my attention is annoying!”  
“So you, admit you notice me?” he says teasingly and at this point he is not sure whether Anne is about to blow and slap the crap out of him.

“Gilbert why are you so-”

“Nice, funny, kind, helpful, a bit level headed, sometimes slow-

“No dumbass, why are you- Your presence is making me break into hives. I'm going to need to cleanse this house now.” Delphine is laughing at the two and the pair looks at one another. Anne tries not to laugh and Gilbert well he’s more just looking at his shoes like it is the most interesting thing to him.

“Okay, I went too far. I’m sorry.”

“ I’m sorry your presence is annoying too.” With that she leaves to go talk with the others.

The dining table is full with all of them, plates all around covered in bread and salad or pasta, wine glasses here and there. Then there’s Gilbert and Bash that is sitting right across from her and she swears she can hear Bash and him whispering to another about something. That theory was proved correct when she sees Bash smack him on the back of his head and she hides a smile as she takes a sip of her wine. What a glorious sight it was to see Gilbert getting a taste of his medicine. Though Mary was less than pleased who smacked her husband the same way Bash did with Gilbert. She liked Mary, and she liked how she would keep the boys in check but also play around as well and she can see her being a true friend or mentor to look up to.

“Okay, I think it is time to announce why we called for this dinner.” Marilla speaks out and smiles towards the guests.

“So, we all know that there has been a huge issue that had made its debut with Mr. Andrews wanting more money or our businesses would just be bought out and ultimately turned into a mall. Matthew, Sebastian, Mary and myself have been talking to each other and suggesting help or other ideas and had ultimately decided it was best for both our business to merge.” Marilla explains and all look at one another acknowledging the decision they made. Smiling and nodding, Delpine is clapping, Gilbert is quiet and looking at Anne and Anne is horrified. 

“ Marilla are you saying that I- I am going to have to work with him.” Anne points to Gilbert.

“Say hello to your new coworker Anne.” Bash slaps a hand on Gilbert’s shoulders and he shrugs it off, who just still looks as if he is processing what he had been told.

Anne takes her wine and gulps the alcohol like it is water and will quench the burning sensation to scream. 

“That’s- will you excuse me for a second?” Anne gets up and goes down stairs to the bakery and sits on the nearest table. It is quiet, it smells like butter cream and vanilla. The humming from the fridge is apparent and the soft light from the display case is still on. 

“You know that was the first time I think I saw you speechless?” The voice echoes and she does not know if she can handle having another fight or conversation or whatever with him.

“Come to bother me again?” 

“Nope, just wondering how you felt about all this. I didn’t know about it either just so you know.” He explains and sits next to her. She doesn’t push him off so that’s a good sign.

“ I think I just have to process all of it, I’m happy that our families are happy. But this is a new change and it’s something I was not prepared to hear about. Not to mention I have to deal with your annoying ass now.” She admits and is twiddling with her thumbs, she is not looking for another argument.

“Hey, I am not annoying and it’s not like your rainbows and sunshine all the time either.”

“I disagree, I am pretty much rainbows and sunshine. You are annoying to an extent.” 

“Did you just say you could tolerate me to an extent. I’ll take it as a peace offering.” 

“That wasn’t a peace offering, I said to an extent. You’re lucky I didn’t push you off the table right now.” Anne looks up at him and scoffs, but smiles a small smile.

“I know.” Gilbert says and smiles back.

“I take it back, move Blythe.” Anne pushes him off and they both laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but thank you to those who have been sticking around. I am currently piled with midterms so I did what my brain could allow at the time. Thank you again. I hope you guys are liking it so far!


	4. Sour Patch and Thin Mints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert go grocery shopping. The duo now learn more about one another.

Anne and Gilbert were inside Costco as their first task before they officially opened up the two conjoined businesses which they all have decided to keep the name Green Gables except to add bakery and coffee shop. Bash and Mary were not worried about losing their name, the fact that they were able to even keep selling and making coffee and tea was enough for them. The new official business opens in two days which means supply and grocery shopping. The grocery shopping is Anne and Gilbert’s job, so here they are walking around with two carts maneuvering around the store trying to pack in as much produce and flour they can get. The market isn’t so packed which Anne is grateful for and they have yet to get into an argument, so the day has seem to be going well. 

“ Move your cart it’s in the way.” Anne says bumping into Gilbert’s cart.

“ Say the magic word.” He responds back, grinning and trying to egg her on. The two look at each other, the candy isle is only occupied with two other people. 

“Gilbert, move.” 

“That’s not the magic word.” 

“Fine pardon me sir, I would greatly appreciate it if you can move your cart in the opposite direction please.” She musters up so sweetly , acting and talking like a dainty lady. His eyebrows does this dance like he is amused and confused at the same time. But nonetheless he moves out the way. 

“ Why of course my lady, where are my manners.” He moves his cart and the two are back in the same place looking around the aisle.

“I think I like you better when you have the gentleman 1800’s vibe going on. At least you have manners.” She admits and goes towards the stack of sour patch strings, it’s a huge container and she knows Diana and she would absolutely devour it in no time. Marilla will not be pleased but the candy is calling her name and it is a sacrifice she is willing to make.

“ You’d be surprised how much of a gentleman I can be. I may be no Mr. Darcy but I am a gentleman. And why are you trying to grab that huge box of candy?” Gilbert asks and he admits she looks adorable trying to reach for the shelf that holds the content of sweets. She is on her tiptoes and her arms can barely reach the box. 

“ To be fair I don’t think anyone can be a Mr. Darcy, and it’s for my sanity that’s why. I happen to love sour patches. But don’t get that confused with chocolate, chocolate is a whole different category itself.” She keeps trying to reach for the box but Gilbert beats her to it and grabs it for her. Anne cursed herself for being so short, she wished she could have been blessed with long legs. Not be so short she can pass for a sixth grader.

She turns around and grabs the candy from him. He was close and she didn’t realize how close they were until she swore she could smell his cologne, reminiscent of cinnamon, mahogany and almost like autumn. Her favorite season, and she wouldn’t fully lie and say he didn’t smell good, he smelled really nice. But that’s besides the point, the point is that she felt too close to him and his eyes, those eyes that look very similar to honey with pools of soft green that reminded her of a meadow. Anne didn’t know why she felt a strange flutter in her chest, she didn’t know why she oddly felt like he would give really warm hugs and how small she was compared to him. How their heights are perfect enough for her to rest her head on his chest and him to lay his chin on the top of her head. It made sense and that deep part of Anne was curious and made her want to reach out. But the logical part, the one that seems to want to get in the way at the most inconvenient times told her otherwise. To stay put and get out of whatever it was that was happening between them. 

“ Okay then candy aficionado what is your favorite chocolate?” Gilbert speaks first and they separate a good distance from one another. The air was buzzing and Anne’s face was blushing. Gilbert didn’t look discreet either with the tips of his ear burning and him constantly running his hands through his hair. Trying to get his hands to do something else rather than try to grab Anne’s hand.

“ Reese's cups but- frozen. It tastes much better that way.” She explains and plops the big container of candy right in the front of her cart like it’s her baby. 

“So like thin mint cookies, taste a thousand percent better when put in the freezer. I could eat a whole box in one sitting if I wanted to and I have.” He admits and he thinks this is the first time in a while they have had a civil conversation, them just talking among one another. No Anne yelling or cursing him out or both of them walking away from each other after a heated dispute.

“I can bake thin mint cookies, granted they won't be the same as the five dollar box of girl scout cookies. But it’s pretty darn close.” She tells him and she doesn’t know why she tells him that she knows how to bake them, she just wanted to. 

“Anne Shirley Cuthbert are you saying you will make me, Gilbert Blythe, the guy you despise, cookies.” He exaggerates and puts his hands over his heart to show how touched he is by the sentiment. Anne rolls her eyes, “ Are you done yet? I don’t despise you. I just have a big irritated itch with you, and yes I can bake you the cookies. If you want?” 

Gilbert smiles at her and Anne gives him a soft one back not as big as his but it’s something and he will take it. 

“Yes, I would like to try these almost girl scout thin mint cookies. Although I am pretty sure I will love them more than the original ones.” He confesses and the two keep walking through the isles of the grocery store. 

“Highly doubt it, you called my cake dry remember?” She tells him and she didn’t want to bring it up but it was eating her up and her big mouth had to go and say something.

“Look Anne when I said that I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. It wasn’t my intention and I had no clue you baked that cake, I am sorry. If it makes you feel better my favorite baked good is those small baked apple pies. They are my favorite.” Gilbert looks over to her to try to read her, they are now in the intersection between the chips and canned food aisles. The store is not full as it was in the beginning and there are only a couple people here and there. They have been shopping for about an hour already, talking and grabbing the necessities that Marilla and Bash told them to get.

“It does make me feel better. The apple pie recipe was the one I made up after I got so drunk one night with Diana. We were hungry and we were watching Enchanted and it kept mentioning apples, and after too many glasses of wine. We ended up in the kitchen and thus those mini apple pies were born.” She tells him and looks up at him, he is listening intently to her and there are people passing by left and right. She knows if she were them she would get annoyed as well, seeing two grown adults and two full carts in the intersection of aisles. 

“That is probably the most Anne thing I have heard to happen. When I first got drunk with my friend Moody and Jerry.” Anne looks at him weird when she hears the name. “Yes his name really is Moody but we snuck a bottle of cheap vodka and cans of beer to the beach. We each took turns taking a drink from it and woke up the next day in a barn soaked in our clothes next to the horses. I don’t actually remember what happened that night.” 

“Aww you snuggled with horses. Poor things probably have nightmares about you now.” Anne jokes around with him and laughs at the thought of horses actually having nightmares about him. “You do have a terrifying face, have you seen yourself when you’re confused?” She mimics his eyebrows and slight head tilt.

“This face hasn’t gotten called handsome plenty of times okay. Besides, have you seen you when you get all upset?” He scrunches his nose and closes his fists by his sides and flips his fake imaginary hair in her face. 

“I do not! I gracefully get angry!” Anne defends herself and Gilbert starts to laugh, she looks so innocent and cute to him. Her arms crossed in front of her and scrunching her nose like he just mimicked earlier. 

“Yea okay, keep telling yourself that.” 

“Whatever eyebrows, I have no clue what you are talking about.” Gilbert proves her right when his head tilts and his eyebrows start to go in direction when he hears the word eyebrows.

“Come on we have to hurry up before the store closes.” 

* * *

They shopped for a couple more hours going through each isle and exchanging their favorite snack. They learn each other's favorite chips, soda, if one prefers tea or coffee, and how they both are opposite of one another. Gilbert liked black coffee and Anne liked tea, they debated on whether cucumber was a fruit or a vegetable. If they can have only one food for the rest of the year, Anne answering pasta and Gilbert, a veggie pizza. They went on and on like this through the entirety of the shopping trip. Anne didn’t want to admit that he wasn’t bad, she likes spending time with him and she liked having random conversations from food to what you would bring on a stranded island. Gilbert was someone she didn’t know she actually would like to keep talking to and for once it felt like how it was before the whole debacle happened. It was the original Anne and Gilbert and she didn’t know what that meant. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what you think? What do you think is going to happen next? It has been crazy lately with work and school but I do have something in the works soon. But in the mean time enjoy and stay safe, warm, and relax.


	5. Hot Chocolate and chocolate Sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert step into each other's shoes and switch jobs for the weekend.

“Gilbert, I swear if you touched that damn oven one more time, I would happily dump this tub of flour all over you,” Anne shouted from the kitchen, trying to make sure the new batch of peppermint white chocolate drop cookies were not ruined from the boy that keeps invading her kitchen. 

It has been a couple of days since they went to Costco and began to bond, and Anne, not feeling the need to create a seance asking for a curse to be put upon the curly-headed boy. They have now found a civil routine and relationship between one another. However, it doesn’t stop them from bickering now and then, and they eventually started to get into the groove of working with one another in the shop. Still, Marilla and Bash had a miraculous idea that they should switch jobs for the weekend to understand their tasks compared to each other. Though here’s the thing Anne can bake as if her life depended on it, she had recently learned, she also has a knack for stress baking. Anne had figured that out right after Gilbert had mentioned for her to stop baking so many cookies as if she were feeding the whole town and Canada. He also added the fact that he would not like to potentially gain 15 pounds from wanting to eat the batches every time she shoves a new box of baked goods in his hand when he leaves for home. But making coffee was not something she was good at, and she hated not being able to be good at something that Gilbert was.

“Anne, you’re not supposed to be in the kitchen near those cookies anyway; that’s my job today.” Gilbert leans against the door frame looking at the flustered girl with her hair up in a bun, red cheeks, and her nose scrunched. He knows this look. It’s the “Anne is frustrated and not happy with Gilbert look.” 

“I just needed to take a little peek. That’s it; It has to look perfect for tomorrow. I want people to like them and you being in my kitchen raises my anxiety. You can barely make a grilled cheese without burning it to a char.” She crosses her arms and leans against the table. 

“ Excuse you! That was just added flavor; who doesn’t like the taste of burnt bread and cheese for lunch.” 

“It was burnt Gilbert, like a roasted marshmallow. All you had to do was watch the bread and flip.” Anne explains and mimics the motion of flipping a sandwich on the stovetop.

“That would have been a hell of a grilled cheese though, you know, if you just scrapped the burnt parts with the knife, you would have been impressed with my skills,” Gilbert admits and sees Anne’s mouth twitch in a small smile. He finally got a short reaction out of her, and he is more than thrilled to get to see her smile than scowl at him.

“I think you should stick to giving vaccinations and taking people’s temperature.” Anne looks up at him, and the two do this weird dance between one another where the atmosphere changes, and she isn’t sure what it is exactly. 

“ That’s the plan taking temperatures and to help heal the babies one day at a time.” He goes next to her, and he stares at her as she starts to play around with her fingers. 

“Alright, Dr. Blythe, I’ll leave the kitchen, and you do the baking today. Watch the oven. It’s just like a thermometer you know only for food.” She starts to head out, towards the front of the shop.

“That is not the same thing also, not a doctor yet, and don’t think I forgot about you being on coffee duty.” He shouts as she leaves, her scent of raspberries and lavender lingering in the air.

“Yea, yea that sounds like a tomorrow problem.” Gilbert hears her, but all he could take in is the feeling of warmth that spread around him when she called him a doctor.

* * *

The next day Anne had to learn how to make coffee and other drinks, or else Marilla would have banned her from using that oven. Here she is, Diana and Minnie May, at the usual table the store closed and her trying to maneuver how to use a milk frother and get the right measurement for the expressos. Diana said she would take one for the team and try Anne’s drinks, and Minnie May said she would join to test her non-caffeinated items if she gotten paid in the end. She settled for a cookie as payment. 

“Are you sure you want a Caramel macchiato Di?” Anne struggles with trying to keep the espressos from tipping out of the glasses.

“Yes, Anne, I am sure, and remember the almond milk!”

“Something smells burnt,” Minnie May shouted, looking up from her coloring book.

“Oh crap, I forgot about the coffee pot; I must have forgotten to take it off of the burner.”

“Ms. Anne, we do not tolerate that kind of language in here.” She hears a voice come from behind her as she tries to clear away the now burnt coffee.

“Oh fuck off” A deep laugh radiates within the bakery, and she can feel his eyes on her.

“Why Anne, we have a little girl present, remember your manners.” 

“ Yea Anne, manners! Listen to the handsome boy. By the way, hi handsome boy, I’m Minnie May, but you can call me your majesty or princess.” Minnie May introduces herself, going towards Gilbert and curtseys. Gilbert looks amused.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to be acquainted with a princess; I am Gilbert.” He bows and winks at her.

“Anne, I like him! I approve of him now I know why you would always stare-”

“Hi, Gilbert. I hope you’re doing well.” Diana chimes in before Minnie May finished the sentence and sending Anne into oblivion. 

“Hey, Diana,” he waves at her and then turns to Anne, who is trying to keep busy by looking at the new coffee pouring in the pot.

“Okay, let me help you, Anne” Gilbert comes around the counter to first show her how to use the espresso machine, and Anne lets him. She doesn’t want to live down the embarrassment of what Minnie May had said. They continue to work with each other, him explaining the in’s and out of the different tips and tricks to get a perfect cup of coffee or what to add first. Such as ice before coffee helps lessen the time of the ice melting. As they work, Anne keeps her eyes straight at the machines and ignoring the looks Gilbert would give her. When she finally finishes Diana’s drink and hands it to her for her try, Diana gives her a smile and a thumbs up. She jumps up and down in joy, giving Gilbert a small hug, and instantly pulls away. Gilbert smiling down at her and both in each other’s bubble. 

“Can I get a hot chocolate now?” Minnie May whines. 

“Yes, and we will add whip cream and chocolate sprinkles on top just for the princess,” Gilbert promises Minnie May. Minnie May smiles and hugs him.

“You are no peasant. You are prince charming. You can call me Minnie May from now on.” He hugs her back and ruffles her hair a little. The two other ladies shocked, looking at one another as if that happened.

Anne goes on to make Minnie May her hot chocolate and can feel Gilbert behind her getting the mug for her and helps by getting the whipped cream and sprinkles out. 

“I can’t believe she hugged you on the first day. She rarely gives people hugs. She always said they must be earned.” 

“Aww, is someone jealous?” He questions, leaning against the counter.

“Shut Up” She pours the hot chocolate into the mug, and he puts the whipped cream and sprinkles on top.

“Just go and give her majesty the hot chocolate.” He nudges him out from behind the counter. 

“By the way, you are not off the hook yet; I want to know all about what Minnie May meant earlier.”

“Not going to happen. I have no clue what she said.”

“Mhm, we will see about that. By the way, I think we make a pretty great team, don’t you? He winks at her and goes towards the girls at the table. Leaving a confused and flustered Anne in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO I am back! I was busy with finals, but I am officially off for the break, so now you have my undivided attention. Here's a short little chapter, and thank you for being patient and sticking with me on this journey. I appreciate it very much. I hope you liked it. Stay safe, drink water, and take some time for yourself. See you lovelies soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a new story. I started school and believe it or not my itch to write more has been through the roof but only when it came to writing this. I hope you liked it, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think! The baking by the way I relate, I bake so much it's ridiculous but stay safe guys, be kind to one another and enjoy the story. Can't wait to share this journey with you all.
> 
> If you want to interact more: Twitter: @meadowspirts  
> Also thank you @awae_kindred for helping me come up with the coffee shop name!


End file.
